Genes
by Marde State
Summary: [AU] [Incest]. El amor es como los fantasmas, todo el mundo habla de él pero pocos lo han visto. Y él acaba de verlo pero el peor ejemplo que llega a él es fijar sus ojos e imponer su propiedad en ella…, ella que es su hermana y sus genes lo dictan. [Naruto x Sakura]
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, pues esta breve historia fue parte de una actividad por San Valentin así que les dejo con la primera parte de este TwoShot y aunque me gusta desgracias y matar amores pues intenté hacer algo ligero.**

**Espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Naruto que es propiedad absoluta de ©Masashi Kishimoto

**Título:** Genes

**Autora: **Marde State

**Género:** Drama | Lemmon |Romance.

**Tipo:** TwoShot.

**Raiting:** K+| M

**Parejas:** Naruto | Sakura

**Aclaraciones de la autora:** Esta concentrado en un AU. Hablado desde el punto de vista de Naruto y ya en el siguiente shot se hablaré desde el punto de vista de Sakura. OoC en los peronajes. Ahora bien, se preguntarán ¿qué onda en que ambos sean hermanos?, pues en el siguiente shot hablaré ese lazo de hermanos. Ah, por cierto, no amo NINGUNA pareja del Fandom, solo me agrada manejar los tipos de personajes para plasmar a mis ideas.

Gracias

* * *

**~oO:: Genes ::Oo~**

* * *

—**Primera Parte—**

**.**

**.**

**. **

«Siempre el misterio nos rodea, tantas cosas deseamos y al mismo tiempo tantas se nos escapan. Pensamos ser razonables y muchas veces la razón no nos pertenece; pensamos que somos limitados y al mismo tiempo hacemos proezas magistrales…

Mostramos frialdad y muchas veces necesitamos ternura porque somos humanos, débiles por naturaleza. Muchas veces queremos justicia y al mismo tiempo pasamos por encima de ella. Pedimos igualdad y muchas veces la impedimos… ¿Quién nos entiende? Nuestros pensamientos no tienen lógica en muchos casos y los sentimientos, ah, las benignas sensaciones rompen olímpicamente las reglas y razones dentro de nosotros. Siempre el misterio nos rodea, tantas cosas deseamos y al mismo tiempo…tantas se nos escapan…»

Arrojo el bolígrafo sobre el escritorio. Estoy cansado de esto. Las cuencas de mi paciencia caen lentamente de las cuerdillas de mi razón.

¿Qué haría yo sin su mente inteligente? Esa que siempre me mantiene cuerdo y sabe los pasos que debo marcar. ¿Qué sería de mí sin su pequeño cuerpo sensible? Me excita a cada momento, y la razón se me pierde cruelmente por los senderos de la oscura capacidad humana.

La cabeza me está dando vueltas sin parar, los pensamientos no cesan al imaginarla, no puedo detenerme porque tampoco quiero hacerlo y aunque lo deseara tampoco me sería fácil. Ni siquiera he dado un trago al whisky que me acompaña desde la mañana mientras mis ojos se pierden en los pequeños fragmentos de las acciones de aquella persona.

— **Es magnifica. Mortal y cegadora. —** murmuro mientras me pongo de pie.

El leve calor del verano me consume. Necesito pensar con tranquilidad. Me urge el agua fría de la ducha. Cojo la toalla de algodón y me encierro en el baño.

Sumiéndome bajo la regadera y permitiendo a que el agua fría moje mi cuerpo, pienso en todo lo ocurrido. Desde el primer momento de una inusual pregunta que salió de sus delgados e inocentes labios hasta la acalorada noche en que descompuse mi raciocinio por causa de una terrible borrachera y, donde ella fue la víctima de mi pecaminosa inmadurez.

Golpeo el frío mármol, me odio a mí mismo por ser tan débil, por cometer el peor pecado que un ser cuerdo hubiera cometido. Estoy loco y ella también lo está aunque su inocente actitud de tomar las cosas me remece el corazón.

— **Estoy ahogándome. Tengo que huir. —** no es lo que deseo pero si me opongo…, tal vez mis padres me rebalsarán con una extensa lista de preguntas.

No soy un cobarde, nunca en la vida lo he sido, tal vez he cometido acciones que me desacreditan como hombre pero todo eso tuvo un porque…o tal vez no es así.

Salgo de la ducha y busco algo de ropa para vestirme. Me queda tan solo un par de días en este lugar y aunque me niegue, sé bien que todo esto es lo mejor. Una camisa de manga corta con botones en el delantero me llama la atención, lo recuerdo bien, ella me convención comprarlo.

Sonrío.

Mis ojos buscan con qué combinar el vestuario, soy bastante torpe para eso pero ella me explicó con respecto a la combinación de los colores así que me pongo un pantalón negro de vestir.

Termino en ponerme la ropa, me dirijo al escritorio y guardo los papeles que estuve escribiendo desde muy temprano para dejar por lo menos alguna explicación de la decisión que he tomado.

— **Soy tan patético como cuando estuve con Hinata—** siempre he tenido la introvertida forma de hablar con mi persona así que no me es difícil hacerlo **—, o la vez en que me lleve a la cama a Ino. —** no es glorioso ponerme a recordar a cada mujer con la que compartí mis años de adolescencia aunque eso no me quita lo valiente hasta que el recuerdo de aquella pequeña mujer llega a mi mente.

Las manos me sudan y vuelvo a reír. ¿Desde cuándo, Naruto Namikaze, le huye a las situaciones? Ah, sí, ya lo recordé, desde que apareció la mujer que doblegó mi fría y orgullosa personalidad.

Dios. Algo tengo que hacer para quitarme esta abrupta molestia del corazón. Agarro las cartas y las rompo. ¿Por qué debería ocultarme detrás de la tinta y las letras? Soy bastante serio cuando asumo los temas importantes y éste no será la exclusión.

Veo mi abrigo sobre la cama y lo tomó para salir de mi habitación.

Soy un pésimo hombre que teme cruzar palabras con una mujer, bueno, no es cualquier mujer de las que he conocido y mucho menos con las que he tratado a lo largo de mi vida. Se parece a mi madre pero a veces prefiero que sea ella a la que debo confesarle los sentimientos porque sé que me tomará de las mejillas y me llenará de besos pero luego un golpe definirá el tema.

**—Naruto—** la voz de mi padre me detiene.

Sigue concentrado en su lectura desde la mañana, sentado en su sofá personal de tapices azulados. La mirada me juega una broma y se distrae en la pequeña mascota que papá obsequio a mi hermana menor cuando cumplió los quince hace un par de años atrás.

—**¿Saldrás con Sasuke antes de irte? —** me pregunta con una sonrisa en su pálido rostro. No sé porque siempre mamá exclama el parecido que tengo con mi padre cuando eso en verdad me incomoda.

No soy como él y dudo mucho llegar a serlo. Minato Namikaze es el tipo de hombre fiel que mantiene sus palabras y promesas por más mínimas que sean estas. Su pasividad y estilo de resolver las cosas lo llevan al punto alto de mi pirámide de aspiraciones.

— **Iba a comprar algunos libros que necesitaré—** miento lo cual me tranquiliza pues él siempre llega a creerme en todo **—, ¿deseas que te traiga algo de la librería?**

— **La verdad deseaba saber si la florería Yamanaka está brindando sus servicios en este día.**

— **¿Qué tiene que ver este día? Ellos siempre atienden al menos que sea Navidad.**

Mi padre sonríe y se levanta de su acogido sillón mientras es perseguido por Kurama como siempre. Me quedo de pie en medio de la sala. Ante mis ojos, las variopintas de los cuadros colgados desfilan firmemente, mi madre mantuvo sus gustos por las pinturas de del Japón Feudal bajo un concepto de mantener la historia a salvo.

— **Entiendo bien que estés muy ocupado con tus preparativos para ir a estudiar a pero trata de no estar ausente mucho tiempo de la realidad. —** ríe cariñosamente lo cual me sonroja aunque lo oculto son una expresión amable.

— **Simplemente es el equipaje —** contesto mientras acaricio al zorro pese a que él mantiene su mirada despectiva como si quisiera atacarme **—; tú sabes bien como es mamá en estos casos y sinceramente no tengo manera para detenerla.**

Papá suelta unas fuertes carcajadas lo cual me hace sentir un poco enfadado.

— **No te preocupes, solamente quería que trajeras algo de la florería para tu madre.**

— **No recuerdo que sea hoy su cumpleaños.**

— **Y lo repito —** se cruza de brazos y puedo ver las marcas de la edad asomándose levemente en su rostro**—: Evita estar ausente de la realidad.**

— **Cuando llegue a esa universidad estaré perfectamente plantado en la realidad. —**a veces no puedo evitar contestar a mi padre en un estilo infantil.

— **Está bien, no tengo ningún problema pero procura que tu madre no crea que tienes miedo en ir allá ¿de acuerdo? —** se acerca a mí, coloca suavemente sus manos sobre mis hombros casi obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

Sin desearlo, la acción de papá me devuelve al tiempo en donde apenas yo tenía los doce años. Aquellos días en que él me debatía un sinfín sobre mi mal comportamiento en la escuela o las travesuras típicas de un crío inmaduro, sí, tantos recuerdos de mi padre me alivian un poco.

Él vuelve a su sitio y coge su diario para sumirse nuevamente en su lectura. No lo interrumpo más y accedo a recoger su encargo especial. Sigo mi camino por el vestíbulo para buscar mis llaves e irme a la calle pero la mirada de Kurama sigue en mí. A veces aquel perro actúa de una manera tímida y en otras ocasiones suele ser bastante rabioso…

Si tan solo él pudiera hablar…, bueno, tal vez mi madre me cortaría al cabeza literalmente.

— **Ya que vas a visitar a Sasuke ¿podrías ir por tu hermana?**

La orden de mi padre me sorprender y a la vez me fastidia. Giro lentamente para mirarlo aunque él solamente sonríe y se soba los cabellos rubios.

— **¿Qué hace en casa de los Uchiha? —** indagó con enojo aunque trato de simularlo bastante bien para evitarme interrogatorios.

— **Ni siquiera prestas atención a lo que ella dice —** oigo el pequeño regaño de papá en un tono de burla **—. Fue a casa de los Uchiha para visitar a Rin además este día…, ya sabes bien el cómo son las mujeres para estas fechas.**

Hago un ligero movimiento de cabeza. En realidad no presto atención a las cosas que no tienen nada que ver conmigo al menos que se trate de algo importante. Asiento ante la orden de mi padre. No me considero un hombre enfermo en la protección pero si cuido de los míos desde niño así que no tenía de otra, tampoco podría ir en contra de mi padre.

Cierro la puerta con un ligero golpe. Observo el cielo. El firmamento azul está despejado y la brisa del verano remese mis cabellos rubios semi erizados. Es un día perfecto para ir en motocicleta.

Ya no me queda más días para aplazar todo esto, la única razón por la que salgo de casa es para explicar un tema importante sin recurrir a unas ridículas cartas.

Hoy le diría a esa mujer lo que siento. Hoy era el día… antes de partir lejos de este país.

**.**

**.**

**. **

Me mantuve callado por largo tiempo, nunca me expuse ante los demás por consejo y lecciones. Cuando era niño, fui como el pequeño peligro de la sociedad. No fui un chico malo ni tuve malos pensamientos porque si de algo aprendí de mis padres fue el concepto de amor al prójimo…, un tema que perdí con el pasar de los años.

Muchas cosas ocurrieron y aunque está demás hablarlas son las que han definido lo que soy ahora pero si de algo debo resaltar son los sentimientos hacia una mujer. La primera vez que probé el sabor del sexo resultó una falacia total. Inmaduro, soberbio y muy creído de creer que podría controlarlo todo cuando en realidad fui una víctima de mis traidoras fantasías.

El primer amor duele, es verdad. El segundo es un juego, puedo afirmarlo y el tercero es la secuencia de lo anterior que puede seguir hasta donde los mayores placeres puedan satisfacerse.

¡Rayos! me aseguré en ser el mejor y salir airoso de todo pero lo que algo inicia siempre debe acabar sin importa el cómo se logre… Y hoy así me siento. Mi mente me refresca las frases de repudio que recibí de muchas mujeres o las lágrimas de la inocente Hinata a la que nunca pude decirle lo que sentí por el simple miedo.

— **Y ella llegó para darme la lección perfecta de mi vida. —** murmuro mientras detengo la motocicleta a la señal del semáforo.

Sí, aquella mujer llegó a vida de una manera abrupta. Nunca planeé nada con ella ni siquiera la soportaba. Tantos años estando encerrado en mi vicio no me dejó apreciar que la mujer perfecta estaba allí, tan cerca a mí.

— **Tan cerca y fácil de tocar pero a la vez un pecado infernal. —** piso el acelerador cuando la señal del semáforo cambia.

Si alguien supiera de esto tal vez preguntaría el cómo se inició. Sinceramente no recuerdo como pasó, simplemente ocurrió cuando menos lo esperé. Tal vez engañé a su inocente intención añadiendo a esto una completa borrachera de un mal día en el examen.

Muchos me tildarían de abusador o un completo enfermo. La verdad no los culparía. El amor es una enfermedad y sin darme cuenta ya había comenzado a poseerla. Esa noche descubrí el amor después del fuerte ritmo que casi le impuse a seguir, su inocencia me cautivó y sus gemidos de satisfacción cegaron mi razón. Amo sus curvas, su cuerpo y todos esos gestos de niña que en ninguna otra he visto.

— **Mmmm…Entiendo. —** me detengo en el pequeño estacionamiento frente a la florería.

Está abierta y la cantidad de clientela es mejor que en otros días. Tal vez la relación que tuve con Ino fue una ligera aventura para los dos pero por la amistad de nuestros padres preferimos actuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido entre los dos.

— **No sé si es dicha verte por aquí o es parte de alguna maldición.—** su voz chillona y sarcástica jamás cesaran en ella.

— **Hola Ino. Buen día para ti también. —** con ironía respondo, últimamente nos tratamos de esa forma. Tanta hostilidad y burla puede ser un platillo digerible.

— **¿Vienes por el encargo de tu padre? —** asiento mientras saco las llaves y bajo de la motocicleta con el casco en mano **—, creo que mi padre lo tiene listo. Tu padre es bastante romántico para este día —**siempre he detestado la manera en expresar por los días románticos como estos **—, apuesto que la señora Kushina quedará encantada.**

— **Siempre queda encantada con los obsequios de mi padre así que no me sorprendería nada.**

— **Eres tan aburrido con tus ánimos. Arruinas el día. —** me sonríe coquetamente mientras me invita a pasar a la florería de su familia.

Si afuera es un trajín de personas, aquí adentro resulta tan igual como ir al cine para ver una película los fines de semana.

Los señores Yamanaka desfilan de un lugar a otro atendiendo a todos los clientes que hacen filas para adquirir alguna monada por este día. Sonrío con una ligera burla. Nunca me han ido bien estas cosas.

— **Creo que tal vez deberías de volver más tarde. Dudo que tengan tiempo de darte ese obsequio a estas alturas.**

Tiene razón. Tampoco tengo la paciencia de un anciano al esperar horas para recibir aquel encargo. Le doy un beso en la mejilla a Ino con la intensión de despedirme. No tengo todo el día y debo evitar distraerme de mi principal motivo. Me doy media vuelta, oigo las preguntas de Ino y a la vez las ignoro por cortesía.

Mis ojos azulados se pasean lentamente por la cantidad de flores que tal vez nunca en mi vida he contemplado. Pequeños pétalos de colores exóticos decoran los extraños símbolos románticos, Tallos entrelazados que son base de variedades de corazones, globos con frases acompañan a los pequeños muñecos de felpa y unos coloridos listones decoran las canastillas de flores.

Nunca me llamaron la atención tantas cosas coloridas ni mucho menos obsequiar a personas extrañas, ni siquiera he sido detallista con mi madre.

— **Esa mirada cautivadora me hace pensar que quieres comprar algún obsequio —** dice Ino susurrándome al oído lo cual me incomoda.

— **No gastaría mi dinero en comprar esas cosas.**

— **Sería un detalle para una mujer en estos días —** sé bien que quiere convencerme para comprar alguno de sus productos **—, en especial ese tipo de flor.**

Con un ligero fastidio, mis ojos son guiados por el moviendo de mano de Ino. En lo más alto del estante hay una pequeña canastilla. Una decoración de flores de tres colores me llama la atención junto a un pequeño gatito de felpa.

— **¿Y que se supone que sea eso?**

— **Son Crisantemos. Los colores tienen un significado diferente —** me responde aunque yo sigo sin entender **—. Toda mujer sabe lo que significa.**

—**¿Y qué significa entonces?**

Ino sonríe y me guiña el ojo. Se acerca más al estante jalando un banquito para subirse.

— **Solo regálale esto a la chica que amas —** enarco una ceja **—. Por favor Naruto, soy mujer y por tal sé que no estás en la calle por simple paseo. Hay una chica en tu vida y no lo quieres admitir. No seas tarado y dale esto, ella lo entenderá…te lo aseguro.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

El Crisantemo blanco representa a la sinceridad. Sentimiento que estoy dispuesto admitir y aunque se lea estúpido debo aceptar lo que siento por ella.

El Crisantemo rojo mantiene los sentimientos de un "te quiero". Siempre la he querido y aunque fui ciego por tantos años, nada ni nadie cambiaría eso aunque este amor por confesar sea un pecado.

Y por último…, el Crisantemo violeta que mantiene la expresión de: no soporto la idea de perder tu amor. La verdad no soportaría irme sin ella. La amo. La deseo en demasía y aunque la verdad sea cruda con este sentimiento, no iré a dejarla.

He perdido todos mis sentidos porque estoy impregnado de ella, está siempre conmigo en todo momento, todo el tiempo. Es mi alegría de vivir, es el sueño realizado, se convirtió en la mitad que me faltaba y estoy feliz de haberla encontrado tan cerca a mí…

Me detengo. Apago la motocicleta y veo que mi viejo amigo lleva un ramo de rosas en la mano. Me rio. Nunca creí que Sasuke fuera un romántico para este día. El típico hombre que repudiaba esas cosas, que hablaba de que esas cosas con mera cursilería comercial para llevar fácilmente a una mujer a la cama. Sí, claro, como si tuviera las agallas de usar a Karin para sus ideas morbosas aunque tal vez considere mucho su vida antes de cometer alguna idiotez contra mi querida prima.

— **Naruto-kun eres muy curioso. —** la vocecita agresiva y graciosa me pilla en plena burla hacia mi mejor amigo.

Me doy vuelta para encontrármela. El corazón me palpita estrepitosamente. La mujer que amo me toma por la guardia baja. Luce hermosa con ese pequeño vestido de mangas cortas color blanco. Su cabello rosa se remueve ligeramente a causa de la brisa. Su rostro…, sí, esa expresión de inocencia es única en ella.

— **¿Qué haces aquí? —**pregunto para evitar demostrar mi estado emocional.

— **Etto…Vine de visita pero te vi aquí así que me acerqué. —** con un pequeño orgullo en su voz me responde pero sus hermosos ojos jades se pierden en el pequeño obsequio que tengo en brazos **— ¿Es para tu novia? —** pregunta con tristeza.

Inclina un poco la cabeza. Maldigo por dentro. Sakura es bastante sensible para las cosas románticas y pese a los encuentros que hemos tenido…, que estúpido, jamás le pedí en formar una relación seria. Me la lleve a la cama, la llene de besos y amores pero nunca logré pedirle en que sea algo más que una simple chica de turno.

—**Te he dicho que no tengo novia —** contestó, las mejillas se me sonrojan y la mente me molesta. Debo ser sincero. Salir de esto. Aclarar mis sentimientos. Hablar lo que escribí en esas cartas **—, no por el momento. Este regalo es para ella, quiero decir, darle este regalo a esa chica para pedirle algo especial.**

— **Ah, entiendo —** la decepción en ella me incomoda y me sorprende que guarde silencio pese a lo que pasó entre los dos **—. Como sea, yo debo irme a visitar a Rin. Espero puedas hablarle a esa chica. Ten mucha suerte.**

Me regala una falsa sonrisa y se gira.

Mi estupidez es la de todo hombre: dejar ir a la mujer correcta.

— **Sakura. Espera —** mi voz seria logra detenerla, se gira y veo unas ligeras lágrimas en sus lindos ojos. Me acerco a ella y me inclino un poco mientras le entrego el regalo **— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que cuando lloras te ves hermosa? — **susurro al oído, la abrazo con fuerza. No puedo más. Tengo que decírselo **— Mi mundo está cayendo a tus pies, cada momento estoy pasando por distintos estados de ánimo porque tú eres mi perdición, eres mi musa. La peor distracción, mi ritmo y mi sueño diario.**

— **Naruto-kun —** su voz se quiebra y me besa la mejilla. Llora desconsoladamente y sé que no es tanto por la felicidad **—. Te amo demasiado.**

— **Sakura, por favor…Dame todo de ti y prometo darte absolutamente todo de mí —** acaricio sus cabellos sedosos y rosados **—. Quiero arriesgarlo todo por ti aunque esto sea la peor locura. Sé mi novia por favor.**

— **Te amo demasiado, siempre lo he hecho pero…—** esa palabra me rompe lentamente y me separo de ella **—¿Qué quieres que te diga pese a todo esto? Tú sabes por lo que vamos a pasar.**

Sakura llora con mayor fuerza y yo vuelvo abrazarla. Masculló y besos sus cabellos. Este es un martirio y un pecado grave que rompe la tradición de nuestra familia… ¿por qué resultó ser así? Por primera vez me enamoro de verdad con todas las fuerzas que un ser humano pueda albergar y, por primera vez siento que todo lo que hago no está mal.

Ambos nos quedamos de pie. No sé lo que ella piense pero sus acciones desean acceder a mi petición. Es una locura, un pecado y un peligro porque este amor va más allá…, mucho más lejos que la mente humana pueda imaginar. Dudamos con miedo, titubeamos por razón y recordamos la barrera que hay entre los dos, ese fluido y el recorrido de los genes que recorre en nuestras venas y palpita en nuestros corazones… Sí, es verdad, olvide el detalle importante: Sakura y yo somos hermanos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¿Reviews? Gracias por leer.**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Marde State®**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, pues aquí paso a dejar la última parte de mi disparatada y rara idea antes de desaparecer lentamente. :_:

Espero sea de su agrado aunque la idea no me salió como esperaba pues recién lo acabo de hacer con un examen que se me viene encima XD, encima de falta de inspiración y ganas. Algunas cosas pondré al final de la presentación como Notas del Autor.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Naruto que es propiedad absoluta de ©Masashi Kishimoto

**Título:** Genes

**Aclaraciones:** Esta parte se narra ahora desde la perspectiva de Sakura. Está en un AU y hay OoC en los personajes. Lo que está en cursiva son recuerdos.

**Tipo:** TwoShot.

**Género:** Drama | Romance.

**Raiting:** K+| M

**Parejas:** Naruto | Sakura

**Sinopsis:** Es la primera vez que se enamora y quiere ser sincero con eso antes de partir muy lejos de casa pero el amor a veces puede ser el peor pecado al fijarte en tu pequeña hermana.

* * *

**~oO:: Genes ::Oo~**

—**Segunda Parte—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desde que tengo memoria aprendí a usar máscaras, la educación es esencial siempre se me dijo, no habrá problemas si se es comprensivo, no habrá luchas si no se quiere y no habrá más guerras si se está en paz.

Así aprendí a esconder mis sentimientos, no importa de qué tipo, no importa de qué manera porque desde mi infancia todo guarde en mí como un cofre cerrado de quien nadie tendría la llave aunque se quisiera buscarla, aunque quisiera ser encontrada.

Así aprendí la palabra impotencia, a contenerme, a morderme los labios, a cerrar mis puños, a ser mudo testigo porque la vida es dura por su desigualdad, desgarradora por su crudeza como su injusticia y esta realidad son aterradoras para mí.

Todo esto lo aprendí con el paso de los años desde que tomé contacto con el mundo, desde que aprendí a emitir vocablos perfectamente sincronizados a comparación de mi hermano mayor. Mamá siempre fue bastante estricta conmigo y tal vez la autora de lo que soy ahora pues mantuvo mi educación al filo de la perfección aunque papá siempre dejó que hiciera lo que considera bueno para mí; jamás culpé a nadie por lo que soy y jamás haría tal cosa porque tomé una opción distinta aunque a buenas y primeras dejé en claro una mentira piadosa.

Me fui cerrando de a poco como quien deja una casa llevando pieza por pieza hasta dejarla vacía. Me fui cerrando de a poco como se cierras las puertas con candados y cerrojos para dejarla segura…Y me fui cerrando de a poco por el miedo que acumulé a raíz de los años.

Miedos de infante. Miedos de adolescente.

Pero todo tiene un ciclo y aunque no a todos nos llega por igual, yo tuve que esperar un largo tiempo para cambiar mi rumbo pero nunca creí que ese camino me llevaría a la única persona a la cual —en un principio—detesté por ser un completo distraído que causaba amarguras a mi madre y a la vez el centro de atención de la casa. No lo odié pero si le guardé un rencor profundo y buscaba siempre la manera de reprenderlo por su poca inteligencia, por su desorden, por sus travesuras y por su hiperactiva personalidad.

¿Cómo podría ocultar eso? ¿Cómo iría a esconder lo más obvio? ¿Cómo lograría evitar algo que había nacido el mismo día en que azoté un golpe en su cara por la poca madurez?

No necesitaba ser tan inteligente para darme cuenta que lo que ocurría en mí al ver a Naruto con cualquier mujer pero mi orgullo me llevó a encerrarme de a poco para ahuyentar los condenados sentimientos que comían mi paciencia, mis ilusiones y deseos.

No soy detallista con mis pensamientos mucho menos giro en el mismo asunto por temporadas pues la respuesta siempre la tengo; sin embargo, este tema infernal me llevó a un camino tan miserable por largos años.

— **Si no me explicas lo que te pasa entonces no podré ayudarte. —** me toma de la mano sonriendo con mucha ternura ahuyentando mis negativos pensamientos.

Rin Nohara es mi maestra en la universidad pero también mi única y mejor amiga. Ella me vio entre un mar de personas pese a que no me gustaba armar lazos perpetuos con personas pero lo que me unió en una fuerte amistad hacia su persona fue lo duro del primer amor.

La primera vez que me enamoré de un chico mayor que yo y que ahora es el mejor amigo de mi hermano.

— **Somos amigas. Estaré siempre para oírte. —** me anima pues empiezo a flaquear en mi idea de confesar toda la verdad.

Pero es lo que necesito. Un secreto que he guardado por largos años con consecuencias que quizás me llevaría a la inmoralidad. No tengo opciones, a veces los secretos personales son los autores principales en el estado de locura.

Trago saliva. Me sudan las manos. El calor de febrero me agobia.

—**Tengo miedo —** murmuro y ella me sostiene de las manos **—, lo que te diré es algo que tal vez podría fraccionar nuestra amistad—** me mira aunque su expresión cambia a una muy seria **—. No me mires así, esto no tiene nada que ver con el padre de tu hijo.**

— **¿Crees que pensaría algo así? —** se ríe pero su expresión cambia y eso me hace pensar que acerté **—.Eres mi mejor amiga, jamás harías alguna cosa tan baja.**

Claro que jamás haría algo así. El hecho de que esté enamorada no significa que pierda la cordura para lastimar a personas tan importantes aunque mi dilema solo dañaría a mi persona.

Rin sonríe, me suelta una mano para acariciar su pequeño vientre. Por unos instantes la envidio. Sus deseos se cumplen, sus sueños se logran y sus ilusiones vuelven a surgir después de la odisea que tuvo que pasar.

— **Después por todo lo que pasaste debes de ser feliz—** acaricio su vientre **—; aunque siento un poco de preocupación por Obito ante su paternidad.**

— **Creo que está más nervioso por el matrimonio que por este tema —** se acomoda los mechones que caen ociosamente por su linda rostro materno **—, aunque la señora Uchiha sigue insistiendo en que vivía aquí.**

— **Ellos te adoran y creo que es lo mejor para ti y para el bebé.**

— **Me siento segura en mi departamento pero no puedo negar que el temor de volver a ver a ese hombre termina por incomodarme los días—** su radiante rostro se ve arruinado por una triste expresión **—. Él creerá que le he mentido y que este bebé es suyo.**

—**Es algo estúpido. Ha pasado más de un año de ese asunto además apenas tienes cuatro meses con el pequeño adentro.**

Rin suspira y se alivia pero sé que ese tema la mantendrá en una situación crítica por causa de aquel hombre al que una vez lo vi como un buen maestro. Recuerdo su nombre aunque no muchos datos de su vida personal. Kakashi Hatake fue el primer amor de mi amiga que si bien ella se sintió bastante cómoda con una relación a escondidas, al final solo fue una simple ilusión de su novata edad.

No siempre los amores con mucha diferencia de edad son algo bueno.

— **Lo sé y creo que tal vez sería bueno tomar la invitación de la señora Mikoto—** su rostro vuelve a reflejar calma **—, además Itachi y Sasuke son muy atentos conmigo.**

— **Tal vez porque habrá un bebé en casa—** sonrío **—. Estoy segura que ellos tampoco dejarían que Kakashi se atreva a venir, después de todo saldrá de prisión bajo fianza aunque muy bien le hubiera asentado vivir en un manicomio.**

— **Tienes razón, tal vez estoy exagerando demasiado—** coge su taza de té **—. Pero dejemos de hablar de mí, tampoco intentes usar tus palabras para olvidar el motivo causante de tu mirada triste.**

Es imposible mentirle. Ella me conoce mucho más de lo que padres deberían hacer.

Guardo silencio y me relajo. No es tan malo decir la verdad o confesar, lo único terrorífico es a quién confiarle un secreto y el cómo ese alguien tome el asunto. Rin es alguien especial y por los cinco años de amistad jamás me ha defraudado y dudo mucho que lo haga.

No tengo opción. Tampoco es una obligación pero siempre es necesario hablar de los terribles secretos que me acosan y…, no tengo mucho tiempo para pensar porque tal vez mañana deje de ver al protagonista de mi infierno personal.

— **Esto es algo delicado y no sé cómo empezar —** titubeo con temor pero la mirada suave de Rin me da confianza **—. Es complicado, todo es difícil en estos momentos y no sé qué pensar o hacer. Este asunto me está matando yo tengo la fuerza para decir las cosas como son, siempre tengo que mentir.**

Me muerdo el labio inferior para frenar mis palabras. El corazón me palpita con fuerza, crispo los puños y la palpable frustración me lleva a perderme en la desesperación.

— **Sakura, llevo años conociéndote y con mi profesión puedo decir muchas cosas que van al mismo camino y por consiguiente tu problema.**

— **Es que…—** el temor me detiene, las ganas de huir de allí es tan palpable **—, este asunto lo llevo de años y pensé que nunca habría señal para mis sentimientos. Todo pasó tan aprisa y esa persona…—** no puedo detenerme, las palabras me salen muy rápido por culpa de mi desesperación pero Rin me sujeta nuevamente de las manos y me obliga tiernamente a que la mire a los **ojos —. Esto es algo que tú también viviste.**

— **No es necesario que te angusties. Lo sé—** guardo silencio mientras la observo con mucho asombro **—. Las experiencias de la vida me han ayudado a darme cuenta de muchas cosas y es más fácil cuando esa persona es una gran amiga—** sin darme cuenta las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas **—; las cosas siempre suceden por algo y lo sabes bien—** con suavidad me recuerda mi problema con Sasuke Uchiha **—, pero a veces las cosas suceden de una manera en que se va en contra de nuestra razón.**

— **Las razones son demasiadas.**

— **Decides tan rápido en ello que no te importa lo que esa persona sienta.**

— **Jamás me ha dado señal de que esté interesado en mí.**

— **¿Él te lo ha dicho? —** su expresión vuelve a manifestar seriedad **— Tu gran defecto de asumir las cosas como si esa persona lo ha afirmado te hará tan desdichada.**

— **Es que tú no entiendes—** me muestro a la defensiva y dejo de sentir sus manos **—. Crees que mi problema es sobre el simple hecho de amar, piensas que tal vez estoy pasando por lo mismo que tú pasaste pero en cierta forma podría decir que tiene un parecido.**

— **¿Entonces cuál es el problema? ¿Tu orgullo? —** arremete con preguntas, lo sé, es su táctica para doblegarme **—Estas dejando que tus miedos y experiencias te cierren perpetuamente en un círculo vicioso. ¿Qué es eso que te pone así? Amar no es algo malo, uno mismo lo hace creer que es malo.**

No lo soporto más, bajo la mirada para perderla en algún punto de la habitación de mi amiga.

— **No temo amar pese a mi mala experiencia—** mis manos arrugan mi vestido como cuando era niña y temía confesar mis travesuras **—. El terror es amar a alguien al quien no se puede.**

— **Tienes que decirme quién es para poder ayudarte. Estas cerrándote a cada frase que dices.**

— **Amar a mi propia sangre es mi miedo—** gimoteo y no me vergüenza que ella me vea tan frágil como siempre **—. Siempre he pensado que el amor te vuelve estúpido. Te hace débil, un mala persona... "Amar es destruir", Sasuke me lo enseñó bien. Yo creía eso. Pensaba que ser una persona distante, erudita y orgullosa significaba que no te importase nada—** no puedo detenerme, las lágrimas mojan mis mejillas **—. Y entonces lo conocí bien, vi lo mucho que amaba a nuestros padres pese a que siempre terminasen regañándolo. El amor no te volvía débil, te volvía más fuerte que cualquiera que hubiera conocido nunca. Y comprendí que la débil era yo.**

Un silencio profundo embriaga la habitación. No sé lo que piense Rin pero tal vez no quiera oír lo que ronda en su mente.

Sin embargo, las suaves manos de Rin sobre mi rostro me alivian. Veo lágrimas en sus ojos, su sonrisa triste y sus mejillas rojizas.

— **Si realmente lo amas, nunca intentes mantenerlo oculto para siempre. Tienes que ser libre para cambiar. Libre para ver las cosas—** me apega a su cálido cuerpo y no puedo evitar llorar con mayor fuerza **—. Naruto es tan igual a ti y a la vez tan distinto.**

— **Lo he observado por años y nunca pensé que terminaría enamorándome de él.**

— **¿Le has dicho tus intenciones hacía por él? —** su pregunta me toma desprevenida **—¿Tienes idea qué lo que siente por ti?**

— **Me lo ha dicho pero…—** guardó silencio y la vergüenza de aquel recuerdo me lastima.

— **¿Qué ocurre?**

— **Fue en un momento inapropiado y creo que eso es una de las razones del porque se irá en un par de días—** me separo de Rin mientras cruzamos miradas **—. Se irá y no habrá más problemas. Es la solución.**

— **¿Él te ha dicho que eres una de las razones de su decisión? —** niego **—No seas tan tonta. Si amas a tu hermano de una manera tan profunda deberías de aclararlo porque sé que él también está confundido. —** se pone de pie.

—**Naruto es terco, su decisión está tomada.**

— **Deja de suponer opciones cuando él nunca te ha dicho algo—** me ayuda a levantarme sin perder su sonrisa maternal **—. Tienes que ir por él. Sean sinceros y platiquen este asunto pero recuerda que el amor no es un pecado solo las circunstancias que siempre traicionan.**

Pasa sus manos por mis mejillas para limpiar mi rostro. Recoge una mecha de mi rosado cabello para esconderla detrás de mi oreja. Caminamos juntas hasta la puerta de su habitación para salir de aquel lugar. Paseamos por los pasillos hasta encontrar las escalares, ella me acompaña y llegamos al primer piso.

— **Anda ve y díselo —** me ordena dulcemente cuando llegamos a la puerta principal de la casa Uchiha. Solo me limito sonreír **—. Y recuerda: El amor no es un pecado.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El amor no es un pecado.

No estoy segura de cómo es que ella ve eso. Tal vez no comprendió bien la realidad de la situación en la que Naruto y yo nos encontramos. ¿Es que acaso lo creyó como una broma? Nada me alienta al saber que mis sentimientos son incestuosos.

Salí de la casa de los Uchiha, me despedí de Rin aunque creo que ella necesitaba su tiempo por el asunto de su matrimonio. El día soleado se ve hermoso pero mi dilema opaca mi claridad para deslumbrarme con este día de febrero, pero si en algo me ha quedado claro con las palabras de mi amiga es el tener que ser libre de todo este sentimiento así que sigo caminando para irme a casa y hablar con Naruto.

Ya no más. Ya no importa lo que me diga. No me interesa si lo que me dijo aquella noche fue verdad o… ¡Dios! Es ahora que no deseo recordar ese suceso que me llevó a este punto de mi tormento. Me detengo al sentir la brisa sobre mi piel aunque la incomodad de llevar un vestido blanco no evita que aquel recuerdo de esa noche, en que yo le entregué lo más apreciado de mi ser, vuelva mí.

Esa noche en que estuve sumisa en mi habitación llorando por la frustración y los primeros celos al ver a mi hermano con otra mujer. Esa noche en que no tuve las fuerzas para frenar su completa borrachera… Esa noche en que acepté su pequeño roce amoroso.

Cierro los ojos y dejo que ese hermoso recuerdo tome mi mente por unos minutos…

_Mi torpeza en esas circunstancias motivó su hombría. Sus caricias me doblegaron, sus labios suaves me consolaron y…sus embestidas rudas me dieron una agradable satisfacción. _

— _**Me encanta tu sabor. —**__ me dijo con voz áspera mientras sus labios rozaban el borde de mi mandíbula y bajaban aún más. Besó el hueco de mi garganta y se dirigió al punto sensible que tenía justo bajo mi oreja izquierda._

_El beso de Naruto no fue tímido. ¡Oh, no! Fue supremo, buscando mi alma y probando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Ese fue mi primer beso y lo sentí tan supremo, tan descomunal como un relámpago descendiendo hasta los dedos de los pies y volviendo a subir arrasándolo todo a su paso, tocando todos los puntos correctos. Me temblaron los muslos, se contrajo mi estómago y me dolieron los pechos de tanto desear que me acariciara._

_Mis manos débiles e inexpertas se posaron en su pecho en busca de apoyo. La dura superficie musculosa bajo mi piel me envió un temblor que bajó rápidamente por mi columna. Le palpitaba el sexo nuevamente mientras su lengua danzaba con la mía. Él deslizó las manos por mi espalda y, llegando hasta mi trasero, apretó con mucha fuerza._

_Estaba demasiado ebrio pero le gustaba verme sumisa a horcajadas de él. El duro pecho de mi hermano rozaba el mío, caderas estrechas contra caderas curvilíneas. Nuestros corazones latiendo conjuntamente, conectando en lo más profundo, haciendo que el mío temblase hasta que encontró su ritmo regular. Él ahuecó las manos en la curva de mi trasero y apretó su erección contra mi cuerpo. Me hormigueaban los pechos mientras mi calor le empapaba en demasía._

_Habíamos tenido sexo dos veces consecutivas esa mismo noche y aunque fue mi primera experiencia maravillosa, Naruto lo vio como una desgracia después de que el efecto del alcohol abandonara su cuerpo y razón._

Abro los ojos con tristeza esfumando el breve recuerdo de aquella noche en donde mi hermano y yo cambiamos por completo. Aquella noche donde la barrera de la vergüenza e indiferencia se creó entre los dos.

— **Si tan solo no fuéramos hermanos de sangre.**

Tal vez el miedo hubiese sido menor. Pero la triste realidad es que la sangre que el lleva por las venas también recorre las mías. El miedo vuelve a mí pero mis ojos están centrados en el pequeño parque que está a unos pasos de la casa Uchiha. Me escondo bajo un árbol y las grandes ganas de llorar me piden permiso.

— **Tengo que terminar con todo esto.**

Y sé bien que después de todo el asunto las cosas cambiaran mucho más en la extraña relación entre Naruto y yo. Ya no quiero guardar silencio, ya no deseo tener ilusiones y dejarlas pasar. Tener tantos sueños sin realizar, poseer deseos sin saber adónde parar porque todo es debilidad, pasividad y mediocridad.

¡Ya no más! ¡Hoy debo ser sincera!

Tampoco tengo opciones y en un par días Naruto se irá muy lejos donde tal vez olvide este sentimiento.

Me giro sobre mis talones para volver a mi camino. Iría a casa y me enfrentaría con mi hermano mayor. Sin embargo, el estruendoso chillido de un motor me hace familiar. Dirijo mi visión hacia donde proviene y al darme cuenta de que Naruto desciende de su motocicleta, provoca que mi corazón rebose de ansiedad y un pequeño escalofríos recorra mi medula espinal.

Veo que se escabulle entre los arbustos al parecer observando algo interesante frente a la mansión Uchiha. Tal vez sea un hombre que aparente ser maduro pero yo sé bien que su infantil mente sigue en él así que me acerco con cautela para pillarlo.

— **Naruto-kun eres muy curioso. —** siempre mi voz se oye agresiva y graciosa cuando me dirigió a él.

Mi hermano se pone rígido y lentamente se da la vuelta. El corazón me palpita estrepitosamente al verlo frente a mí. El hombre que amo se ve tan radiante y sus mejillas sonrojadas me remueven el estómago. Luce tan salvaje y a la vez protector con ese traje soberbio que me provoca un desacelerado palpitar en mi pequeño corazón. Su cabello rubio se mueven ligeramente a causa de la brisa. Su rostro…, sí, esa expresión de cariño y amor es tan lindo en él.

— **¿Qué haces aquí? —**pregunta con nerviosismo y eso me provoca gracia.

— **Etto…Vine de visita pero te vi aquí así que me acerqué. —** respondo con un pequeño orgullo en mi voz aunque tal vez la idea de mencionar que hablé Rin no sea de gran idea, pero mis ojos jades se pierden en la canasta de Crisantemos **— ¿Es para tu novia, Naruto-kun? —** pregunto con tristeza.

Guarda silencio lo cual responde a mi pregunta. Lentamente, siento que mi corazón comienza a quebrarse y aunque quiero llorar trato de mantener a la compostura. Tal vez Naruto me dijo cosas hermosas esa noche pero fue error mío en aceptarlo sabiendo que el alcohol le provocaba decir esas mentiras sobre el amor.

—**Te he dicho que no tengo novia —** contesta algo enojado volviéndome la leve tranquilidad pero provocando que mis mejillas ardan en sobremanera **—, no por el momento. Este regalo es para ella, quiero decir, darle este regalo a esa chica para pedirle algo especial.**

Después de todo hay una chica especial.

Después de todo yo no soy esa chica.

— **Ah, entiendo —** susurro con decepción mientras muerdo mi labio inferior para no llorar **—. Como sea, yo debo irme a visitar a mi amiga. Espero puedas hablarle a esa chica. Ten mucha suerte—** miento, ahora quiero ir donde Rin para llorar en sus brazos.

— **Sakura. Espera —** la voz seria de mi hermano logra detenerme, freno con toda mi fuerza el gimoteo y me gira para ver su mirada azulada. Se acerca a mí y se inclina un poco mientras me entrega el regalo **— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que cuando lloras te ves hermosa?** — me susurra al oído y el corazón se dispara de emoción; me abraza con fuerza y mis piernas quieren flaquear. Ya no puedo resistirlo. Su aroma me embriaga **— Mi mundo está cayendo a tus pies, cada momento estoy pasando por cada estado de ánimo porque tú eres mi perdición, eres mi musa. La peor distracción, mi ritmo y mi sueño diario…**

Y mi razón, mi conciencia, mi mente y sus pensamientos se ven anulados tajantemente. No lo resisto más, mis lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas por la fuerte emoción recibida mientras sus manos suaves acarician mis cabellos. Me pierdo en sus confesiones y trato de ser razonable en mis respuestas pero el alivio no me permite romper mi pequeña burbuja de alegría.

Oigo murmurar palabras hermosas pese a la locura que cometeríamos. Pronuncia su pregunta una y otra vez para saber mi respuesta lo cual es algo obvio pero a la vez es un pecado. Me muerdo con más fuerza el labio y hago un movimiento de cabeza.

— **Que Dios nos perdone y también la religión—** digo mientras sigo escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho**—, pero este amor hablará de los dos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sol del amanecer, caliente sobre la piel desnuda de mi espalda, me despierta por la mañana de una manera tan molesta. Era muy temprano. Los párpados se me abren solos de sopetón. Me quedo temblorosa y jadeante en mi cálida cama durante unos minutos, intentando liberarme del sueño. Sonrío avergonzada pues sé exactamente donde estoy aunque tal vez la estrepitosa idea de salir huyendo me dé motivos para levantarme, el recuerdo de la noche anterior me detiene y una sonrisa cómplice se dibuja en mi rostro.

Me siento demasiado feliz como para cambiar nada, no importaba lo poco que fuera. Los únicos sonidos eran los cantos de las avecillas, algunas bocinas de autos, nuestra respiración, el latir de mi corazón...

Me muevo para un lado y lo veo despierto, contemplándome un poco levantado de la cama. Me sonríe y juega con mis cabellos sedosos.

— **¿Estás bien? —** pregunta aunque me es tierno verlo sonrojado.

— **Un poco adolorida pero bien —** tal vez la palabra "poco" está mal empleada. Siento los huesos lastimados como en mi primera vez.

— **Mientes—** pasa su mano por mi rostro **—, te duele como aquella noche en que te quité la virginidad.**

— **No exageres. Puedo soportarlo—** me acerco a él para besarlo **—, lo hago porque viene de ti y lo haré siempre hasta acostumbrarme. Al menos nuestros padres no están en casa porque creo que sí nos hubiéramos metido en un gran pero gran problema.**

Se acomoda en la cama y yo me subo encima de su cuerpo aunque nuestra desnudes se ve oculta bajo las sábanas. La habitación de Naruto se ve ordenada lo cual no es bueno porque siempre mamá terminaba regañándolo por el inmenso desorden. No tenía por qué pensar ni mucho menos darle la vuelta a un asunto que explicaba la presentación del lugar.

Miro a un lado de la cama para ver sus maletas preparadas. despeas de todo no logré que él declinara a la idea de marcharse del país.

— **No estés triste. — **me susurra al oído con mucho amor, evito mirarlo a los ojos.

— **¿Cómo crees que deba expresar si te irás? No quiero que lo hagas pero sería injusto prohibirte esto— **me levanto un poco mientras me cubro mi cuerpo desnudo con las sábanas **—. Nuestros padres preguntarían, ya sabes cómo es mamá.**

— **Es por eso que debo irme—** se levanta para quedar sentado y yo a horcajadas en él **—, esta relación no funcionaría frente a nuestros padres.**

— **Tampoco funcionará por simples conversaciones en las redes sociales.**

Naruto apega su cabeza contra la mía aunque me sonrojo ante el pequeño golpe que recibo en mi intimidad por causa de su erección. Gimo y él sonríe.

— **Eres mi hermana—** dijo en un tono pervertido **—. Mi sangre, mi familia. Debería querer cuidarte... —** lanzó una carcajada muda **—. Protegerte de la clase de chicos que quieren hacer contigo exactamente lo que yo estoy haciendo ahora—** me separo de **él —. La única persona que puede tener a mi hermanita soy yo.**

— **Si me dejas entonces si habrá otras personas. —** digo con ironía para provocar sus celos.

— **Es por esa razón que estuve pensando en algo**—lo miro con inquietud porque todas sus ideas dan temor en ciertas ocasiones **—. Quiero que vivas conmigo en .**

— **¡¿Qué?! —** la idea de mi hermano me hace pensar que ha perdido la cordura, intento levantarme pero él ejerce fuerza sobre mi cintura **—¿Tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo? Por si no lo has notado: soy menor de edad y dudo que nuestros padres me dejen ir sola.**

— **Pero papá confía mucho en mí y me dejará hacerme cargo de todo.**

— **Oh sí, claro, como papá y mamá saben que tú y yo tenemos una relación entonces me dejaran ir a un país para pasar el tiempo los dos solos—** irónicamente le refuto su plan porque siempre olvida pensar los detalles de sus propias ideas.

Naruto suelta un largo suspiro. Bajo la mirada pues me siento culpable de romper todos sus planes y esperanzas para que esta relación funcione como debe ser.

— **Mi pequeña hermana y novia—** me toma de la barbilla para que lo miré a los ojos **— ¿Acaso crees que sigo siendo el chico tonto que arma ideas sin pensar en las consecuencias? —** besa mi frente y me sonrojo **—. Vendrás conmigo cuando tengas la mayoría de edad.**

— **Pero no quiero esperar.**

— **Solo son unos meses—** sonríe rozando sus labios con los **míos —. Sé paciente y así nuestros padres jamás sospecharán de esta relación y, ¿quién sabe?, tal vez volvamos aquí ya casados sin que ellos puedan evitarlo.**

— **Naruto…**

— **No digas nada, solo trata de soportar este tiempo —** me regala un suave beso **—, porque estando allá conmigo te haré tantas cosas que terminarás por enamorarte mucho más de mí.**

Sus besos toman un rumbo distinto y aprovecha mi absorta expresión. Él se vuelve a echar en la cama y yo encima de su cálido cuerpo masculino mientras nos fundimos en los deseos y amor que tenemos aunque la alegría de saber la idea de mi novio me revuelve el corazón de manera frenética.

¿Qué cosas podrían pasar allá? No lo sé pero estaré preparada para cualquier evento aunque esa tierna aventura es tema de otra historia.

Tal vez esto sea un grave error para otros. Un pecado. Una inmoralidad o una locura incestuosa entre un joven de veinte dos años y una chica de diecisiete años pero lo que sí nunca será un error es que el amor entre ambos es mutuo donde nada ni nadie tiene derecho a opinar de ello. Después de todo este es un dulce, excitante y amoroso pecado entre Naruto y yo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Fin~**

* * *

_**Marde State®**_

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Esta concentrado en un AU. Hablado desde el punto de vista de Sakura aunque si está como obligado este capítulo, quisiera desarrollarlo más pero se extiende demasiado.

Disculpen los horrores ortográficos, estoy bien fail con los deberes en mis dos casa más la universidad. XD.

Gracias por la lectura y comentarios.


End file.
